freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Missing Children Incident
Who killed them. Likely phone guy or Freddy Fazberrys. it is the phone guy because he is golden freddy and also he always calls and you never get to see him in person and that means suspicitions and he is killer of the 5 missing kids The gold freddy isn't phone guy because if you get on YouTube there is a song that says"I am still here"and"can you guess who i am" Fan-songs? Really?! Seriously, why? These songs have no affliction with Scott. Period. As for my opinion, I don't think think Phone Guy is Golden Freddy. The CEO leaves messages on the newspapers, but never meets you in person, he must be the killer! You see what I'm getting at? That shouldn't be used as evidence. ~User:Foxy Da Pirate jskillz81@hotmail.com Hello There Freddy, Hello nice meet to you Bonnie Bunny. I'm Ver--I can't tell you my name must keep my secrets i'll talk you later new year 2017 or 2020. I'm Deaf. so very am shy I can't hear, I can't talk not too much few. talk about 5 children right? my computer I saw there "youtube" and text showed me. talk about man named Mike Did try killed children 5. Mike try fooled kids five.. yes. that's right. are you in there? very Real"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" right? ok. can you this send there Real "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" do it. for me. I'm try talk with him Bonnie Bunny...don't make me wrong. I'm try tell you let you know what's happened. I mean "I'm try help you I wish would can stop get hurts people and kids"...ok. let me tell you why'd you always too dark in there? no light?? why? why are you still there too long. you I mean why you never not outside? some people hates you mean "I not like there robots Freddy Fazbear laughed at you hates." or I like you mean "try be friends." like that. can what happened the same human and robots some good or bad too like that can happens. forget it about that. I know why. they'll try can help you with this can fix your body Change new robotics no more old robots for that.. you'll see wait and see for future 2017 or 2018, and 2020. you'll be happy meet there people. yeah. ahem and remember do not go kill (attack) people and kids that bad... no no more for that. Example: if you try kills get hurts people and kids... kids(5 or more)...who killed did this?? they'll people can gets mad at you. there people will more worried too much. call cops can use with big guns...and dogs be careful.. did see that yeah can happend. if you not go get hurts people and kids. they'll happy. you'll see Future. i'll tell you later but not now wait later. year 2017 or 2020. if do you want it's fine. I means "I'm try help you." no more evil no ghosts. nothing. better can you stop gets hurt there people. you tell him bear named Freddy. don't forget. if you still stubborn all times everyday.. nights...that's not good. no more nights. ok. you got it? yes, or no. I can't call phone. I'm deaf. I can't talk. not too much few. now so what do you mean " www.wattpad.com/74851597-the-real-story-of-freddy-fazbear's"?? and "Freddy Fazbear's pizza on the night of June 26th. While video" why'd are you try kills peoples and kids?? why? Bonnie Bunny?Just I Asked you. can you tells me more. I saw there my computer they text says phone message that the animatronics have not had a bath in their 20+ years of service, which would explain the nasty odor. The stench could also be attributed to a popular theory that the missing children were stuffed into the animatronic suits after they were killed, and that their decomposing bodies were producing the repulsive smell. Due to the risk of their servos locking up from disuse, the animatronics have been left in a "free roaming mode" at night over the years. They used to be able to roam freely during the day as well, but The Bite of '87 prompted the pizzeria to put a stop to this. The Phone Guy has unfortunately vanished, as heard during the phone call on Night 4, and is implied to have been stuffed into a suit and/or killed. There are many theories as to what happened to Phone Guy after the call cuts out, but one can be certain that he was attacked. There is also speculation about a more complicated and twisted version of the plot, due to the phone message heard during "It is unclear who caused The Bite of '87. Many currently speculate that Foxy is responsible for The Bite of '87. Although, in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (which is implied to have taken place before the incident), he is hidden away in the Parts/Service room, which is one reason why a lot of other people speculate that Mangle is responsible for The Bite of '87." yeah. do not that. that one old one phone right? need other new one the phone I know that..you wish. Bonnie did you saw there rec video looked at you? oh someone people looked at you. that's why who wanted need you..get (take) you sale can keep it. yea. sometime liked you wanna get you sale keep it. go there anywhere. wanted.. yeah. don't get mad, angry ok. make you calm cool.:) "Its 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR." yes that can send to Bonnie Bunny (robot). hey,.. I can't I hates you. no never that...i liked you Bonnie Bunny. and thanks for talk more. :) link title :What. Don Pinstripelli (talk) 19:29, March 27, 2015 (UTC)